Angela Argento
Angela Argento is a supporting female character mentioned in The Magic Knight. She is the mother of Asia Argento, Rias Gremory's Bishop and deceased wife of the current Head of the Ambrosius Family, Christian. A former orphan raised in the same facility as her daughter, soon became an Exorcist after she discovered that she had a talent for it and found out that she could tame Dragons, something that was inherited by her daughter. Appearance Angela is an extremely attractive young woman with a buxom figure, she has long blonde hair that almost look gold in the light of the sun and green eyes. As a young girl, she allowed her hair to flow all the way down her back, with a split bang over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. And as a teenager, she bore a very striking resemblance to her daughter. Whenever she worked with the Vatican, Angela wore a nun's outfit similar to the one worn by her former partner and best friend, Griselda. After retiring she swapped to wearing the same uniform as her. Personality While she worked as an Exorcist and also in her somewhat normal childhood, Angela was described as being a polite and gentle woman, in a similar way to her daughter. Unlike most Exorcists, she bore no ill feelings towards nether Devils, Vampires or even Fallen Angels, she was even described as her fellow Exorcists of being more of a pacifist. However, if anyone ever threatened anyone that she cares about, then she'll gladly fight against anyone. Even though Griselda, cared about her as her best friend and her partner, she said that at times Angela would have so much fun with either Chris or with her other friends that she would normally forget about her assignment (only to be put back on track by Griselda, most of the time by her squishing her face). History Angela is one of the orphans who grew up with the Church in Europe. She was later drafted to be one of the Vatican's soldiers and trained as an Exorcist, in the same church that trained both Xenovia and Griselda. When she was fully promoted into as an Exorcist she was partnered with a teenage Griselda Quarta. On day while she was on a mission in Kuoh Town along with Griselda, she met and became friends with Chris, Galahad, along with both of Issei's parents. After a while, she fell in love with Chris and later had Asia. Powers & Abilities Immense Exorcist Skills: While Angela was alive, she held immense skills and was able to take on High-Class Devils and Monsters. Her skills were high enough to be placed among the 'Top 5 Female Exorcists'. Dragon Taming: A natural ability of Angela is her talent for taming and calming down a rampaging High-Class Dragons and use them in combat. This ability was so great that she was nicknamed 'The Dragon Queen'. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Fanon Humans Category:Deceased